Revenir en silence
by Amako-sama
Summary: Tout avait évolué doucement, au rythme naturel des choses. Le silence s'était étendu sur leurs vies. Et tout s'acheva en un cri.


Je vous offre cet O.S. pour les 150 reviews de Home Network. Je vous remercie encore tous d'avoir été là sur cette fanfiction que j'ai adoré écrire et j'espère vous retrouver sur mes prochains travaux. Je ne peux que vous souhaiter de profiter de ce petit cadeau.

Je préviens qu'il n'a pas de rapport avec Home Network.

Le thème de cet O.S. et mon inspiration principale pour l'écrire est **The Sound of Silence** de Simon&Garfunkel

Dédicacée à_ Siphirith_ et _Nat-kun_ qui ont éte les moteurs de production de Home Network.

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être figé sur New-York. La foule dans la rue était sans précédents. La ville se relevait tout juste d'une attaque si meurtrière que le choc se lisait sur le visage de la planète entière. Quelques années après la tentative d'invasion des Chitauris, d'aucuns auraient pensé qu'ils auraient été "habitués". Les Avengers avaient juré de veiller sur la ville alors que Loki était condamné à Asgard et tout le monde s'était accroché à cette promesse sans se rendre compte que tout super-héros qu'ils étaient, ils n'étaient même pas une dizaine. Que pouvaient-ils faire contre une invasion de plus grande envergure ?

Et en effet, ils n'avaient rien put faire. Mais prenons quelques minutes pour revenir sur les événements qui précédèrent ce jour funeste. Loki avait été condamné, donc. À l'exil, sans espoir de retour. Il avait été déchu de tous ses titres asgardiens, ne conservant que son statut de dieu du Mensonge, du Feu et du Chaos ainsi que ses titres jotuns. Le Conseil lui avait tout de même laissé le choix de sa terre d'exil. Il avait choisit Midgard.

Libéré de la volonté du Tesseract, Loki n'était pas homme à aimer avoir du sang sur les mains. Il savait la nécessité de tuer mais n'en éprouvait aucun plaisir. Et il détestait par dessus tout avoir des remords, chose qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher. Il avait donc décidé d'apporter son aide aux Avengers, quoi qu'il puisse faire pour eux. Encore une fois, la tournure des événements fut étonnante. Les Avengers n'étaient pas rancuniers. On ne refuse pas l'aide d'un dieu millénaire et surpuissant quand elle se présente. Surtout quand le-dit dieu laisse suffisamment de place autours de lui pour que les super-héros puissent le tuer si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Ainsi, Loki devint un membre officieux des Avengers. Il répara les dégâts qu'il avait causé à New-York, passa des semaines entières dans les hôpitaux, de jour comme de nuit, pour soigner toutes les personnes qu'il avait blessé par l'intermédiaire des Chitauris. Loki se fit pardonner de la plus magnifique des manières. Et l'opinion publique se mit à apprécier ce dieu aux allures de jeune homme dégingandé, cet androgyne déjà détruit par la vie.

Loki fut logé à la Tour STARK afin que les Avengers puissent l'avoir sous la main à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Et parce que Thor avait beaucoup insisté aussi. Sa réaction aussi avait été des plus surprenante. Il avait été le plus réticent à l'idée d'accorder sa confiance à Loki, le suivant dans les hôpitaux de peur qu'il ne blesse plus qu'il ne soigne. On n'efface pas des millénaires de traîtrise et de fourberie par de jolis mots, plus maintenant. Mais le dieu du Tonnerre avait pardonné, comme les autres, et accepté Loki dans leur étrange petite famille de super-héros.

Il avait enfin resté quelqu'un d'autre à convaincre. Tony Stark. Le propriétaire de la Tour, de la moitié de la planète et de moyens suffisants pour conquérir la seconde moitié. Au fond, il n'avait rien contre Loki en lui-même, mais contre l'idée que représentait le dieu. Le milliardaire avait combattu, avait souffert, avait perdu des gens. Il avait eut à faire face à une réalité qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter. Il avait offert sa vie pour sauver celle de milliers d'autres, se jeter les yeux grands ouverts dans un abîme de noirceur et de silence. Et tout cela, ces cauchemars, ces peurs, il les associaient irrémédiablement à Loki.

Son parler était courtois en la présence du dieu, il se tenait droit et le regardait dans les yeux, parce qu'en surface il avait réussit à se convaincre qu'il n'avait aucune raison de craindre Loki. Mais le reste se trahissait par des mouvements inconscients, des gestes incontrôlés. Un sursaut quand Loki entrait dans une pièce, un mouvement de recul quand il s'approchait, un tremblement quand il prenait la parole.

Lorsqu'il manquait de tomber dans l'escalier parce qu'il avait voulu faire un détour pour l'éviter, Loki décida que s'en était assez. Il prit le milliardaire par le bras, ignorant son glapissement de terreur incontrôlé et le traîna jusque dans sa chambre. Il le fit asseoir sur le lit et se planta dans un fauteuil en face, croisant les bras et les jambes et le défiant du menton et du regard. Puis il lui expliqua calmement qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lui faire du mal et qu'il apprécierait qu'il cesse de frôler la crise cardiaque à chaque fois que le dieu se trouvait dans un rayon de moins de cinq mètres.

Tony le fixa, les yeux ronds, sans prononcer un mot. Puis il fondit en larmes. Proprement et simplement. Les pleurs dégoulinaient sur ses joues creusées de fatigue, passant sur ses cernes noires dues au manque de sommeil et il se mit à trembler, sanglotant alors qu'il se roulait en boule, les genoux contre le torse et la tête rentrée. Loki s'était figé, les yeux écarquillés, incapable du moindre mouvement cohérent tant la situation lui paraissait aberrante.

Puis, doucement, il s'était approché du génie et avait entouré ses épaules d'un bras hésitant, tapotant sa tête en murmurant que tout irait bien d'une voix chevrotante. Tony s'était blottit contre lui et avait pleuré dans son cou. Longtemps. Finalement, il s'était détaché, avait remercié le dieu et était parti. Loki n'avait pas bougé de la journée. Le lendemain, le génie avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et Loki l'aurait presque cru si il ne s'était pas aperçu de quelques changements.

Tony ne se décalait plus dans le couloir, ne sursautait plus, ne bégayait plus en sa présence. Il le considérait exactement comme les autres, lui proposait du café qu'il lui volait ensuite parce qu'il avait la flemme de s'en servir une tasse, tripatouillait ses affaires, jouait avec ses mèches de cheveux, lui offrait des fruits secs et du scotch. Le même comportement qu'il avait avec chacun des Avengers.

Sauf que leur relation ne s'était pas arrêtée là. De coéquipiers, ils étaient passés à amis. Puis à complices de conneries. Puis à compagnons de franches poilades. Puis carrément à meilleurs amis. Ils ne surent jamais vraiment quand ça avait dérapé sur le plan sexuel, mais cela leur parut si naturel qu'ils ne cherchèrent jamais plus loin. Quand les sentiments s'en mêlèrent, ils s'y attendaient presque depuis des mois. Et cela ne choqua personne non plus. C'était juste naturel et dans la continuité des choses.

Un, puis deux ans passèrent. Les Avengers n'avaient rien eut de plus à gérer que des conflits politiques et des magouilles gouvernementales et les cauchemars de portail et d'extraterrestres furent bientôt loin derrière eux. Jusqu'à ce jour tragique d'avril. Parce que les fins joyeuses, ça n'existe pas. Un fou furieux, laborantin et presque scientifique, s'était allié avec Fatalis que l'ont croyait pourtant mit hors d'état de nuire. Tous deux s'étaient attaqués à New-York. Ou plus exactement, au Baxter Building, la tour des Quatre Fantastiques.

Les super-héros en questions avaient été envoyés dans l'espace quelques jours plus tôt et ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence si Fatalis en avait profité à ce moment pour essayer de voler la technologie de Reed. Les Avengers furent donc appelés en renfort comme il convenait dans ce genre de situation. Et sur place, ils trouvèrent une armée de robots prêts à les mettre en pièces. Tony fut immédiatement dépêché vers les postes de contrôle pour tenter de protéger la précieuse technologie pendant que les autres détruisaient les robots.

Dans la rue, la foule s'était amassée pour observer les Avengers se battre sans relâche contre les hordes métalliques qui semblaient, dieu merci, éviter pour une fois de s'en prendre à la population. Le combat dura toute la matinée. Les Avengers se relayaient sur le front, certains attendaient un peu avant d'intervenir pour ne jamais laisser de répit aux robots. Loki restait à l'arrière pour soigner les blessures. Malgré les éclairs de Thor et les attaques massives des super-héros, les robots semblaient inlassables et il paraissait en venir de partout.

Soudain, dans l'oreillette des Avengers, un hurlement retentit. Ils reconnurent tous la voix qui leur glaça le sang. Tony venait d'être blessé. Sans un regard en arrière, Loki lança un dernier sort pour soigner la jambe de Natasha et se précipita à l'intérieur du building pour voir ce qui était arrivé à Tony. Les Avengers ne pouvaient quitter leur poste, les robots bloquant le passage vers les entrées. Loki les détruisit tous sur son chemin et parvint à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Des hélicoptères tournaient autours du building, retransmettant les images en direct dans toute la ville et sur les écrans géants et la foule massée en bas ne quittait pas la bataille des yeux. Des journalistes spécialisés avaient été appelés pour pouvoir lire sur les lèvres des Avengers. Et c'est une clameur commune qui résonna dans New York quand on comprit que les super-héros débattaient des chances de survie d'un Iron Man apparemment blessé et en mauvaise posture.

Dans le bâtiment, Loki s'était frayé un chemin vers la salle de contrôle où la pulsation du réacteur ARK semblait l'appeler, résonnant dans son esprit comme une onde d'énergie qui se propagerait dans tout l'immeuble. Et cette onde se faisait de plus en plus rare, de plus en plus sourde. Il pénétra bientôt dans la salle et poussa un cri d'horreur. Écroulé au sol, du sang s'échappant à gros bouillon d'une blessure béante à l'aine, Tony respirait difficilement, les yeux levés vers la silhouette cuirassée qui accourait vers lui.

Il eut un sourire lorsque Loki se jeta presque sur lui pour commencer immédiatement à le soigner, murmurant des imprécations et jurant alors qu'il voyait les chairs se refermer doucement, trop doucement, laissant le sang s'échapper et emporter avec lui la vie de Tony qui lui filait entre les doigts. À l'extérieur, les Avengers entendirent le long hurlement de désespoir de Loki, puis le silence, ce silence assourdissant qui leur vrilla les tympans, les abrutissant.

Sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin, Natasha contempla les visages pâles de ses amis, fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre la situation. Son oreillette avait été arrachée dans la bataille et elle n'avait pas suivit ce qui se passait. Thor vint se poser près d'elle, le visage ravagé et tordu de douleur. Il se pencha vers la rousse et lui murmura l'horrible nouvelle. Elle poussa un hurlement de rage et envoya son pied s'écraser contre la margelle du toit, les yeux humides de larmes.

Et sur tous les écrans de la planète, la nouvelle de la mort de Tony Stark résonnait déjà. Puis soudain, on sentit le sol trembler et les Avengers se firent plus attentifs. Un hurlement déchirant s'échappa de l'immeuble, résonnant dans la ville entière, à la hauteur du chagrin qu'il exprimait. Et immédiatement après vint une vague d'énergie si puissante qu'elle remplit chaque générateur de la ville. Et extermina impitoyablement le moindre robot de Fatalis. La puissance phénoménale de Loki avait encore frappé.

D'un seul coup, une fine croûte de glace commença à se former sur le sol, au pied du Baxter Building. La glace s'éleva et s'étendit sur la façade de l'immeuble, grimpant le long des murs de béton et s'épaississant au fur et à mesure de sa montée jusqu'à atteindre une épaisseur écrasante, se déployant sur l'immeuble tout entier. Les fenêtres se brisèrent, bientôt remplacée par de la glace et des pics gelés s'élevèrent bientôt sur le toit de l'immeuble, comme un défi de s'opposer à la rage de Loki.

Toute la ville semblait figée dans le temps, figée dans cette glace que la colère et le chagrin de Loki avait paradoxalement forgée autours de ce building. La foule en bas s'était tue, tout comme les Avengers qui attendaient de voir si les choses allaient dégénérer avec Loki. Et dans leur oreillette, une litanie, un murmure incessant, brisé, à la dissonance du désespoir. Tony, Tony, Tony. Tony. Encore et encore. Et soudain, le silence éclata dans la ville. Le brouhaha de la vie s'était éteint. Les voitures ne roulaient plus, les gens ne parlaient plus. Comme pour rendre hommage à ce héros partit trop tôt.

Thor se tourna lentement, acceptant enfin de détourner le regard du parapet pour joindre les milliers d'autres qui convergeaient vers le Baxter. Un frisson secoua son corps musculeux. Une silhouette venait d'apparaître sur le toit du building. Un guerrier vêtu de cuir, démarche éreintée, silhouette brisée et pourtant auréolée de lumière.

Loki.

Les restes du robot dans les bras, des bras couverts de sang.

Il s'immobilisa, balaya du regard la foule pétrifiée qui se tenait en bas, dans la rue, les Avengers qui le fixaient puis, lentement, il souleva les restes métalliques en l'air, faisant goutter le sang au sol.

Il ne sa passa rien d'abord, comme si ce simple et poignant hommage envers les Avengers qui l'avaient accueillit, qui risquaient leur vie tous les jours à ses côtés, comme si cette foule rassemblée en bas pour acclamer un héros disparut créait un lien bien au delà de la parole.

Puis...

Puis un grondement sourd s'éleva de la rue, jaillissant de milliers de poitrines. Un grondement intense qui prit de l'ampleur, enfla pour devenir un rugissement assourdissant avant de cesser brusquement. Le silence reprit ses droits sur la rue, sur la ville toute entière. Puis un à un, toutes les personnes rassemblées en bas qui se tenaient droites, fières, se mirent à frapper dans leurs mains, sur un rythme lent et régulier, comme un immense battement de cœur qui se mit à faire vibrer New York.

Des milliers de personnes, sans se soucier de leur appartenance à une culture, à un peuple, à une croyance, battaient le rythme lent de la vie, offrant à Loki la clameur de leur hommage scellé dans le sang qui avait été versé pour les sauver tous, encore une fois.

Puis...

Puis une deuxième silhouette sortit sur le toit.

Hésita un court instant devant le soleil et la foule rassemblée en bas de l'immeuble, vacilla un peu, se reprit, se coula auprès de Loki.

Forte et assurée.

- Tony !

Le hurlement de Natasha fit exploser le silence généré par l'apparition du génie. Avec un cri, les Avengers s'élancèrent vers le toit du building qui leur faisait face, qui volant, qui sautant, qui grimpant, se précipitant vers cet ami qu'ils avaient cru perdre.

Puis...

Puis avant que Steve, le premier, n'atteigne le building, elles surgirent.

De partout.

Invisibles une seconde plus tôt. Présentes, une seconde plus tard.

Métal étincelant, articulations brillantes, yeux bleutés.

Des armures.

- Tony !

Impossible de savoir, qui, le premier, avait crié, mais le nom fut reprit, encore et encore.

- Tony !

D'abord par tous les Avengers.

- Tony !

Puis par chacune des silhouettes qui s'élevaient en bas du building. Des centaines de milliers de personnes.

Steve atteignit enfin le toit, enjambant le parapet, trébucha, retrouva son équilibre par miracle, reprit sa course...

- Tony !

… se figea.

Il pleurait. Des larmes irrépressibles noyaient ses yeux, ruisselaient sur son visage, coulaient. Encore. Toujours. Il pleurait.

- Tony !

Loki aurait voulut le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre son cœur, hurler sa joie qu'il soit en vie et cet espoir traître quand il avait sentit son cœur se remettre à battre contre son corps et son souffle soulever de nouveau son torse.

- Ils sont là pour toi, murmura-t-il.

Il lui saisit doucement la main.

- Nous sommes tous là pour toi.

Et juste comme ça se brisa le silence.

* * *

Mon but était d'écrire un O.S. entier où personne ne parlerait. Mais je me suis rendu compte que ça ferait vraiment trop lourd. Et puis j'avais sous les yeux ma collection de bouquins adorés. Or il se trouve que je ne les avaient pas lus depuis quelques semaines déjà et que ça me manquait. La fin de cet O.S. est donc une réécriture de ma scène préférée de mon roman préféré de ma trilogie préférée de mon auteur préféré. Ouais, à ce point là. Celui qui trouve qui la référence gagne... un Loki et un Tony en larmes et en manque de câlins.

On se retrouve très bientôt sur une nouvelle fanfiction -que je vais essayer de prévoir jusqu'au bout pour une fois. N'oubliez pas la petite review !

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


End file.
